


A love that's broken

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Broken and loved [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kalex, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara disappears after the engagement of Alex and Maggie, when Alex finds Kara on Earth 1 she gets a shock.





	A love that's broken

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story, for all you Kalex lovers this is Part 1 and I thank you all for reading.
> 
> For the haters out there if you don't like Kalex 'THEN DON'T READ IT!!!' Side note of course because most of my Kalex fics have been getting comments about how disgusting it is.
> 
> KARA AND ALEX ARE NOT FREAKING RELATED, KARA'S AN ALIEN!!!
> 
> To the Kalex shippers out there who have supported my work, I would like to thank you all and I hope you enjoy parts 1, 2 and 3

Ever since Alex’s and Maggie’s engagement, Kara has been keeping her distance from them both, the discovery of her feelings for Alex had Kara running scared as of lately, scared that Alex would reject her and eventually banish her from her life and that thought broke Kara’s heart into tiny pieces.

She watched and endured the pain of seeing Alex with Maggie, seeing them hug, seeing them kiss and seeing them arrange their marriage and it was killing Kara every time.

Of course, her pulling away did not escape Alex’s attention, she tried to get Kara to talk about what was bothering her but Kara would not say what it was, Alex assumed it had something to do with Kara’s failed relationship with Lucy Lane but she could not be further from the truth.

Only Maggie and J’onn knew, Maggie knew because she saw how Kara looked at Alex, nothing but pure and untampered love in her eyes, something that went beyond adopted sisters.

Maggie never let on that she knew and she never told Alex about it either, it was not her secret to tell, J’onn knew because Kara spoke to him about it, he wanted her to tell Alex her feelings but she refused, she did not want to destroy their relationship.

Finally, though Kara vanished from sight, she told Eliza that she was going to visit Clark in Metropolis but she never returned and Alex was running around scared.

She contacted Clark and he told her the truth about what happened, Kara turned herself human, got rid of her powers and left the universe through a dimension breach.

Alex was not going to give up though so she tracked Kara’s dimension breach and followed her, she even took Maggie with her but one way or another she was not leaving here without Kara.

Alex expected Earth-1 to be different but it wasn’t, it was nearly the same as her Earth… same atmosphere and same everything, even a National City too.

She wondered if there was an Earth-1 version of herself here but she shook that idea off, she was here for Kara unknown to her that she was about to get a shock of her life.

For Alex it had been 2 weeks since Kara left but for Kara it was a year and 5 months, Alex went to Star Labs and Barry gave her Kara’s location.

Kara was hiding out at a small log cabin outside the city in the woods, Alex assumed she was living in exile for something but it did not explain why she stopped being Supergirl and why she gave up her powers.

She parked her car at the end of the small dirt tracks leading up to the cabin, Alex and Maggie walked along until they spotted the cabin and outside was Kara chopping wood, her hair was cut shorter down to her ears and she was no longer wearing her usual glasses too.

Alex had never seen this version of Kara before, at first she assumed this was Earth 1 Kara but she shook her head at that thought, this was the address Barry gave her.

“Kara honey… I think you chopped enough wood” a voice asked, a voice Maggie and Alex recognised instantly.

Earth 1 Alex stepped out of the cabin and smiled “Come back to bed, you can keep me warm” she flirted, Alex’s eyes widened in shock at how this Earth’s Alex flirted with Kara so easily but what shocked her more was when Kara turned to face Earth 1 Alex and smirked.

“Really, I’ve made you orgasm how many times?” she asked.

“5 times… I’m hoping to go for 10 if you’re up for it… and besides you orgasmed 6 times so you owe me” Earth 1 Alex answered.

Kara laughed and shook her head “Ok, I’ll get washed and I’ll join you soon” she said.

Earth 1 Alex winked at her “Don’t take too long, otherwise I’ll have to finish myself and you know how cranky I get if I do that” Earth 1 Alex said.

“Really, well carry on but remember… when you get mad... so do I” she winked and Earth 1 Alex playfully growled “In that case take your time, rough sex is so much fun when you are rough” Earth 1 Alex said and she walked into the cabin but not before Kara called to her.

“Alex” Kara called and Earth 1 Alex turned to her with a smile “Yeah babe” she replied.

Kara smiled “I love you” she said.

Earth 1 Alex smiled back “I love you too, now hurry up” she said before running into the cabin with a giggle, Kara smirked and shook her head before dropping the axe onto the floor, she closed her eyes and smiled before looking around.

Alex and Maggie from her world were hiding in the bushes and witnessed the whole event, Alex was close to tears and Maggie did not seem all that surprised by the fact Kara was with this version’s Alex.

“How long?” Alex growled at Maggie.

“How long what?” Maggie asked.

“How long have you known Kara was in love with me?” Alex glared.

“For a while” Maggie answered in response.

“You never said anything” Alex hissed and Maggie raised her hand to silence her “Now listen here, it was not my secret to tell” Maggie said.

“All this time… I was hurting her, I’m the worst fucking person around” Alex growled in self-loathing unknown to her that she said it loudly without realizing.

“Hello” Kara called forcing Alex to freeze up in response “Whose there?” Kara picked up the axe and stood ready to defend her home and Earth 1 Alex.

Alex though stood up and Kara’s whole body seized up as she stared in horror “Alex” she whispered.

“Hello Kara” Alex waved softly and soon Maggie stood up and waved “Hey Little Danvers” Maggie greeted.

“That’s Mrs Danvers” Kara said firmly dropping the axe onto the chopping block.

“You’re married?” Alex asked in shock.

“Got married a few months ago, met my wife 2 months after moving here” Kara said.

“Kara… why did you leave?” Alex whispered brokenly.

Kara sighed “How could I stay?” she whispered back “What was there for me?” she asked.

“You had me” Alex said.

“No, that’s the thing Alex… I didn’t” Kara replied, “not the way I wanted you” Kara closed her eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were in love with me?” Alex asked.

“I was afraid, afraid you’d banish me from your life… running away seemed like the best move” Kara said, “I lost my planet Alex, my cousin didn’t want me, I survived those but you hating me… it would kill me” she whispered.

Alex smiled and engulfed her Kara into the tightest hug she could and Kara hugged her back tightly as Alex whispered softly “I could never hate you Kara and I would never banish you” she whispered deep and Kara began to sob freely.

Alex held her tight, fighting to keep her own tears at bay as they clung to each other tight.

“Babe, what’s taking you so long?” Earth 1 Alex said as she came out, she looked to Alex and Kara hugging tightly before looking to Maggie.

“Oh, this is going to be interesting” Maggie said.

Earth 1 Alex stepped onto the cabin porch before walking closer to Kara, the other Alex and Maggie, Alex was confused by what she should say until Earth 1 Alex smiled “The famous sister I’ve heard so much about” she said.

Alex looked shocked and she looked to Kara who giggled “What, just because it hurt me to think about you doesn’t mean I would ever forget you, I told her everything when we dated” Kara admitted.

Earth 1 Alex nodded her head and she pulled Kara close to her “Yeah, she never kept a secret from me… including her feelings for you” Earth 1 Alex said.

Alex smiled and nodded her head before looking to Kara “Please say I’ll see you again… I need you” Alex pleaded tearfully.

Kara smiled “Just because I’m here doesn’t mean I won’t be there, I will visit and I’ll even bring my wife with me” Kara said.

Alex smiled and hugged her tight again “What am I going to tell mom and dad?” she asked.

Earth 1 Alex’s breath hitched and she became sadder which did not go unnoticed by either of them.

Kara took her wife’s hand and squeezed tight “Tell Eliza and Jeremiah I love them… I’ll be back to tell them everything when I am free” she said.

Alex nodded her head “Ok, just… I love you” Alex whispered.

“I know Alex… I know and I love you too” Kara replied.

Earth 1 Alex looked to the other Alex from Kara’s world and smiled, Maggie took Alex’s hand and she pulled a reluctant Alex away, activating the breach Maggie pulled Alex through who was still reluctant to leave and the breach sealed behind them.

Kara looked to her wife and smiled “That was awkward” she said.

Earth 1 Alex smiled “Yeah but I must admit, seeing my other self standing there all badass was sexy” she admitted.

Kara laughed shook her head “What am I going to do with you” she said laughing.

Earth 1 Alex winked “You can do whatever you want to me” she said and walked up the steps, Earth 1 Alex almost made it to the door when Kara roughly turned her around to face her and she slammed Earth 1 Alex’s back against the door, the 2 engaged in the most ferocious kiss than ever before, hands gripping each other’s hair and pulling hard causing them to hiss and moan.

This was there moment and nothing was going to stop them.

Mean whilst:

Alex and Maggie returned to their apartment, Alex had not spoken since their returned and Maggie knew why.

“Why didn’t you tell her Alex?” Maggie asked.

“Tell her what?” Alex whispered, her back still towards Maggie and her head low in defeat, she was willing herself not to cry.

“Why didn’t you tell Kara that you were in love with her?” Maggie asked.

“Maggie, please don’t” Alex whispered.

“I need to know Alex… why?” Maggie asked harder.

“She’s married, she’s happy” Alex replied.

“I’m not talking about today, I’m talking about before we started dating” Maggie stated.

Alex looked to her and the sight broke Maggie’s heart, Alex was trying to remain strong but failing.

Maggie shook her head “All this time you said that Kara held you back from living your life but that’s not true was it?” Maggie asked, Alex shook her head in response and Maggie nodded “So what’s the truth?” she asked.

“I put my life on hold… because I love her, I held myself back because Kara was the only one I could see spending my life with” she admitted before breaking down.

Maggie pulled her tight into her arms “Why didn’t you tell her?” Maggie whispered.

“She lost her world, her cousin dumped her on us… she needed a sister, somebody to protect her” Alex answered, “I love her so much” she admitted freely for the first time and she broke down more.

Maggie comforted her as best as she could “So why ask me to marry you?” Maggie asked.

“Because I like you, I do love you… but with Kara…” she closed her eyes.

Maggie knew “With Kara it was real” she said and Alex nodded her head “I asked you to marry me because I hoped my feelings for her would go away” she admitted “But it didn’t and now… she is gone and I’ve broke her heart without even noticing” Alex whimpered.

She and Maggie parted away, Maggie gave her the ring back and Alex watched her walk out the door with her things, she turned and looked at a picture of herself and Kara hugging on the couch laughing and she fell to her knees and cried.

Cried for the love she lost, cried for the bond she broke… she would never be happy again.

She was well and truly broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fellow Kalex lovers :) much love to you all.


End file.
